Fire Raising Wizard
by RabbitRed
Summary: Harry Potter isn't just a Potter, he's also an Uchiha, though really just a cousin thanks to an ancestor having been an Uchiha who was cast away from the clan after not being able to produce a sharingan. Thanks to the help of the goblins he's found some familiy and is now leaving the wizarding world to meet them, after all the war is over and he has nothing to stay for.
1. Chapter 1

**So lets get down with some warnings and disclaimers yes? This is gonna be a lot of info to start with, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I make any profit from the making of this fic and all characters not of my own creations are OBVIOUSLY not my own. They belong to their respective owners, duh. This is a fanfic, not a novel or manga.**

** Warnings: This story with be AU and contain a pretty good amount of characters being OOC, obviously because I am not their creator so i would not know how to 'properly' portray them so they'd act accurately in certain situations. Many things will NOT be canon or compliant with original storylines since i'm making this fanfic BECAUSE I wanted something different or new to happen.**

**- This story will contain some crazy language, which i'm sure you can tell since i've used it already above. So cussing and crude language and very DARK DARK MACABRE BLACK HUMOR the kind that gets people in hell if you believe in that kinda thing**

**- Slash [ meaning male on male relationships] and ****Fem****Slash [...I don't have to explain this do I?]**

**- Violence, I mean there will be ninjas...ya know...KILLERS and ASSASSINS**

**- Character bashing, possibly, probably**

**- this story could possibly contain an oc or two if I feel the need or want to shove one in there, they won't become main characters so no worries**

**ALSO JUST SOME EXTRA INFO TO KEEP IN MIND/BE AWARE OF**

**- This will be skipping all the HP stories and will feature 17-18 year old Harry and will mainly be held in the Naruto world. It will start in HP but quickly quickly transition to Naruto. Harry's info and past will be explained through him telling it himself or through flashbacks.**

**- Keeping that in mind this story will start around the beginning of Naruto while they are still in the academy .**

**- quick note, i'm not really the best at fight scenes so please please bear with me on this since I know Naruto is an action oriented fic with weapons and fighting styles and whatnot. It's been awhile since i've taken part in watching Naruto or catching up with things as well. So if I fuck up anything, how weapons are used or how a fighting style or jutsu is used don't start ranting and bitching, how about just correct me without being an ass and avoid flaming me. OH my grammar could use some work to so feel free to correct me if i've messed anything up.**

** - Let's see, what else, Harry will be master of death and fairly overpowered for this story but that is generally how I like him so if that bothers you then just don't read this. He will also be related to a main character so you'll have to deal with that too. I will indeed be changing his name slightly, he'll be known as Hadrian instead of Harry, so woo. **

**Alright alright let's not give everything away, yeah? Let's move on the main event~**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_~Parsletongue~_

**Demons speaking**

*Jutsu*

_Written words_

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Mister Potter I do wish you would pay attention, this is a serious matter and we haven't all day." Griphook sighed out, a bit exasperated with how many times he'd had to pause his explanations or repeat himself.

"I do wish you would stop calling me 'Mister Potter'. I'm pretty sure I've told you to call me Hadrian at least seven times now." The wizard countered with a small grin, finding too much enjoyment in getting the goblin riled up. When said Goblin growled he just raised his hands up in surrender and put a serious look back on his face.

"So I have living relatives from a clan- is that what you said? -Of ninja who live in a sequestered off section of the world called the Hidden Lands?" It was only the basic gist of what he'd been told but he was taking some time to digest this information chunk by chunk. He had family. Family. Like actually blood related family….related by blood! "...Is there a way to reach them? I mean if my grandfather had been able to get here, to the wizarding world, there is a way to get back right? There is a way to get to the Hidden Lands?" He truly hoped there was.

The war had been pretty hectic and he'd been a bit, ok more than a bit, of a loner and had shied away from making any serious connections since he'd been a figure head on his side of it and anyone too close would have been used as leverage. Moving on from those depressing thoughts.

He zoned back in in time to have the goblin in charge of his accounts explain how there was a barrier of sorts one had to go through to get to this world, much like the barrier to get to the hogwarts express but obvious not in a train station.

"I need you to get my accounts in order and set up everything I'll need for a trip. I'll need an address so I can mail the Hokage you spoke of and set up a meeting. I'll need birth records and blood tests and every shred of proof you have to me being related to these, " he checked the papers he'd been handed, "Uchiha's." He'd need time to prepare things. He needed to inform certain people he'd be gone for an unforeseeable amount of time and that the only way to reach him would be by owl.

He requested a few more things he figured he might need on his trip and then bid the goblin goodbye and strolled out of the bank with all this new information churning around in his mind. He bumped into a few people but thanks to his metamorphmagus abilities he looked like some stranger and was mainly ignored or scoffed at for being in the way. He walked down the alley street and after entering The Leaky Cauldron he headed to the fireplace and flooed home on auto-pilot.

Hadrian lived in a modest muggle flat in London, he owned the whole building but that was only to ensure he'd have no annoying neighbors and didn't have to worry about being caught doing magic by prying eyes. Also it was muggle because no one would expect the Boy Who Lived to live in a muggle building, ingenious no?

After locking the front door, mainly out of habit, Hadrian slunked along his hardwood flooring and made a beeline towards his favourite armchair so he could sit and think some more. Along the way he'd lean heavily to either side as he toed off his shoes and socks, though when it came to his socks he'd hop once or twice in vain attempts to get them off, only to have to bend over and do it by hand in the end.

Finally out of his socks and shoes he could throw himself over the chair, legs propped on on one leg while his head was supported by the other, and wiggled his toes to get used to the feeling of having them bared to the cool air. This led to him spending a moment or two seeing if he could wiggle any of them indepently from the others until he came back to his earlier train of thought and put his feet down. "Focus Hadrian."

"Okay….okay." He sighed out through his nose and idly toyed with the hem of his sleeve while trying to gather and sort his thoughts. He rubbed his face, dragging his hand up and through the hair framing his face, then pulled his hand away and grunted when he spotted the strands of hair that had come loose. He spent a good five or so minutes after that just running his hands through his hair and then shaking them wildly over the carpet to dislodge the loose black strands that had him distracted. Once more he had to tell himself to focus on more important matters, such as his living family.

"... I have living family members…" This was the one loud and strong resounding thought that dominated all others. There was this odd mixture of giddiness and sheer terror as he mulled over the meaning of that thought. Blood family, his own blood. Would they dislike him over his magic as much as his muggle family had? Should he even tell them about it? They were ninja so they had something called chakra so maybe magic wouldn't be a big taboo. Oh but what if instead of being angry or scared they got jealous? What if, like his grandfathers family, they wanted nothing to do with him because he didn't have that eye thing, the sharingan, and decided that he wasn't worth the trouble of getting to know? What if. What if. What if.

With a great frustrated scream Hadrian rolled off of the chair, taking the cushion with him, and burrowed his face into it to muffle his yelling and whining. "Shut up Potter, man up and meet them." He scolded himself aloud. All these depressing thoughts would get him nowhere. "I'll just be positive about this." He smiled and nodded as he sat up, seemingly over his little bout of anxiety.

"Oh...but what if?!"

Or not.

Hadrian spent at least a full hour just torturing himself with 'What ifs?' and all the like until his stomach demanded food and he had to change his train of thought to something else. He pandered around the kitchen with a cup of yogurt and a spoon he was tapping to his lips as he decided to think about the positives.

He could finally get away from the wizarding world and all their ilk. It'd be a sort of vacation away from annoying stalkers and brown nosing ministry workers! He thrust the spoon into the air and let out a 'whoop' of delight. "A vacation!~" This led to him dancing around the kitchen and humming Vacation by The Go-go's for a good solid 3 minutes, not sure how it lasted so long since he only truly knew the main chorus lyrics, until he caught his hip on a drawer handle and his humming ended with a yelp.

Tossing the empty yogurt into the bin he retreated back to his chair, rubbing his hip along the way, and sprawled out once again. He spent the rest of his night planning all he would pack and what he'd leave behind for his few loved ones that were left over from the war.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

Yes this was very short but I just wanted to get a few things out of the way, such as all the warning and notes on the story. I am definitely making all other chapters longer. But uh, would anyone even care to read more on this little ficlet idea i've got, anyone interested in seeing where this could go? Or have any ideas of what should happen? Please review and comment, also please no flames. This is my first attempt and I am aware that in your opinion this could all be very cliche and overdone or whatever, fine then don't read it and don't bother to comment. I do plan to do more with this no matter what but i'd like to know what everyone thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire Raising Wizard

CHAPTER TWO

Let me go ahead and mention that I have no clear schedule for updating this fic, yet. Right now i'm getting used to my new school schedule but luckily I still have a decent amount of free time to slip into story writing~

Also, my spelling and grammar aren't the best so feel free to point things out, I will be having a friend help beta my chapters before I post them.

So the general disclaimers apply still, let's get on with Chapter two~

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_~Parsletongue~_

**Demons speaking**

*Jutsu*

_Written words_

Hadrian scrambled around as he made sure he had packed everything he wanted to keep with him as he started his new life in Konoha. He was equal parts excited and nervous. Excited to be getting away from the stress and worries and expectations of the wizarding world; but nervous since he would be arriving without any warning being sent to the Hokage. He wanted to present himself and his story in person since letters could be intercepted and from what he learned from the goblins being part of a clan like the Uchiha's was a sensitive matter.

After his mad dash to get fully ready he grabbed the portkey the goblins had given him, a whispered password later and he was standing in the lobby of Gringotts with Griphook waiting only a few feet away.

"Right on time Lo- Hadrian." The goblin corrected himself quickly when Green eyes flashed in minor annoyance. "We have everything ready for your departure, all we need is you." He motioned for Hadrian to follow as he stepped out of the lobby and down a hallway until they reached a large open room that only held two columns that reached from floor to ceiling.

Connecting the columns was a portal that seemed to be made of shifting and swirling shadows. "This is how I'll be getting to Konoha?" Hadrien eyed the portal with a sense of unease as it closely reminded him of the veil that had stolen his dogfather away from him.

"Yes, have no worries since this is a tried and tested working method to get you to your destination. It will feel odd and you'll be nauseous afterwards but otherwise completely fine. We wish you luck once you reach the other side. Remember to let us know if you need anything, the two-way box can easily be used to send letters or parcels back to us, and us to you." he reminded as the wizard shifted his shoulder bag and began to walk towards the portal with a shaky sigh.

"Here goes…" Hadrian muttered as he closed his eyes and made a dash.

With eyes clenched shut he groaned and wasn't sure how long the actual trip through the portal landed since he just stood hunched over for about ten minutes afterwards to stave off the urge to vomit. Once his stomach settled he sighed in relief and opened his eyes.

Standing proper he turned in a circle to take in his surroundings. He was in the woods, a path not far off to his left, and everything was lush and green. "...Amazing." there was no sign of the portal he'd gone through.

With a pat to his shoulder bag, that held all the documents and papers that helped prove his claim to the Uchiha name, a hopeful smile spread across his face and he left the forest and began his journey to Konoha, after a quick Point-me from his wand of course.

Hadria was nervous, but hid it well, as he spotted the gates on the horizon. He knew the village was guarded by trained ninja and also knew that he had nothing to hide and nothing to fear but he just got out of a war so he was still a bit riled up and hair triggered. Stopping at the gates he looked up to see the guards looking down at him. With a shy smile he gave a quick wave.

-This is a line break/POV shift of sorts-

Kotetsu sighed as he and his partner, Izumo, were once again stuck on gate duty. He did perk up when the sound of approaching footsteps was heard. Glancing towards the path he and Izumo watched as a small loe figure made his way up to gate and eventually waved. Waving back he grinned and leaned out to look him over better.

"Never seen you around before!~" Usually people going through the gate were ninja going off/returning on missions or familiar merchants and traders. He'd never seen anyone like this kid before.

The teen shifted before nodding and running a hand through black hair, as black as the Uchiha's. In fact this kid did have a few subtle similarities to the clan.

"I need to speak to the hokage?" it came out as more of a question than anything. Izumo nodded and had him present his ID and papers before pointing him towards the Hokage Tower and letting him go on his way. The kid scurried off into the village with left Izumo with a curious and excitable partner that would not shut up about the 'mysterious Uchiha look-alike'.

-Another Linebreak/POV Shift-

Hadrian took in the sights with slight awe as he made his way through town and towards the hokage tower. He did stick out since as he was wearing his usual wizarding robes and just a muggle outfit of jeans and a t-shirt underneath. Ignoring that he just grinned and politely nodded to anyone who looked his way or waved first. Making it to the tower in mere minutes he stared up at it for just a minute before heading inside and being directed around until finally he was ushered into the Hokage's office where he spotted the old man at his desk smoking a pipe.

Sarutobi, mainly addressed as Hokage or Sandaime, eyed the new arrival with barely veiled curiosity. The young man had told his secretary that speaking with him was a matter of great importance so he could only wonder what this was about.

"I uh… I suppose I should get on with what I came here to tell you." Hadrian muttered with a weak chuckle, cursing himself for sounding so unsure in that moment. "Please do hear me out because I promise i'm not crazy or anything…"

Now he really had Sarutobi's attention. The old man motioned for him to continue and leaned forward to let Hadrian know he had his attention on the matter.

"I just recently found this out...I'm related to a clan here...the Uchiha." he then began to ramble on about blood tests and an ancestor that was cast away for being unable to produce a sharingan or properly mold chakra. He produced papers and test results to back up his statements and of course promised he would submit to any text the Hokage would like to go through to solidify his claim as a sort of branch member and cousin of the Uchiha clan.

This had indeed been a shock to the old man and he spent a few moments in silence just looking over the paperwork and glancing up at the nervous young male standing before him. "These papers do seem to be in order but I would like to have our own blood testing done to be very sure, you would consent to this?" he inquired, in the back of his mind trying to think of a way to explain what had happened to the Uchiha's if this young man, this Hadrian, was indeed a sort of long lost member.

"Y-yes! Yes of course." he was relieved he hadn't just been tossed out on his ass for what was really a sort of crazy claim to make with only his word and a few documents that could be falsified. He was ushered out of the office by two masked figures and had to remind himself that these masks were different, not Death Eater masks.

He did try to make idle conversation as they walked, he assumed he was being led to a room where they'd take his blood, but he was met with silence. Not that it deterred him in any way as he just rambled about inane things that the two masked ninja wouldn't really understand anyway.

They left him in a small room with just a chair and a table. Sitting down he nervously picked at his fingernails and wondered how long all this would take. He knew that in the muggle world blood testing could take days almost, in the wizarding world all you needed was the right potion or specially enchanted parchment and the results were only a few drops of blood away. As he fidgeted and worried his bottom lip between his teeth the Hokage was sending for a healer who could take the blood for testing and would keep quiet about it. Konoha was full of gossipers and he didn't need something so sensitive as a lost member of the Uchiha clan being spread around until they were ready to announce it. He also had someone go through clan archives and bring him scrolls on the Uchiha's to see if he could match up any names from the papers he'd gotten from the green eyed teen.

Hadrian snapped out of his worried mental rant when a man, looking similarly dressed to a muggle healer, stepped into the room and greeted him politely. He relaxed some and gave a smile in return, "So...how long does blood testing take?" it was killing him that he didn't even know how long he had to wait to know what he already knew.

"Not too long, no worries, we'll know the results soon." he assured smoothly as he kneeled down by Hadrian's side and grabbed his arm so they could properly take blood.

His rambling started up again, which was broken up with his nervous habit of biting his lip. Mainly he rambled about the most random things that came to mind, be it some of his old friends from home or the places he'd explored and how crazy big his old school was. The healer just chuckled every now and then but otherwise remained silent unless he had Hadrian clarify something during his ranting.

With his blood collected the healer told him to just sit put and that he'd be back with the results in no time. He left the room in a hurry and Hadrian was once again alone. Not for long, thankfully, since a few minutes after the healer left the Hokage entered and sat across from him with a smile. "So why would you come all this way for something that isn't a sure thing?"

Hadrian frowned but refrained from telling him he knew for a fact that the tests would return positive. "Well...before I was made aware of having living family here in Konoha I was mainly alone." he shrugged and took a moment to gather his thoughts. The goblins had told him that all Hokage's, well the ones they approved of, were made aware of the 'outer world' due to certain financial reasons the goblins took advantage of. Admittedly Hadrian had kind of zoned out at that point of the lecture so he wasn't sure how much he should tell the old man.

"You're...uh...You're aware of Hogwarts and the like, yes?" he glanced up at him with a nervous smile, only relaxing when the Hokage looked surprised at first but nodded after. "Ok good...so you know about..." here Hadrian trailed off and just made vague hand gestures. Again the old man just nodded, chuckling this time.

"The name Harry Potter….what does that mean to you?" another question that had him anxious and squirming as he waited for a reply.

"Harry Potter… The Boy-Who-Lived?"

Hadrian nodded and, with a shuddered exhale, he reached up to pull his bangs back, revealing the signature lightning bolt scar he'd have all his life. "Tada~" he singsonged in a tired manner. "I hope that coming here means I can escape the stigma attached to my name and title."

After that conversation flowed more easily since Hadrian really only had to hold back more personal parts of his history and reasoning for escaping to Konoha. He and the Hokage, who did ask for him to just call him Sarutobi-san, chatted on until they really lost track of time; so when the healer returned a while later with the test results they were a bit surprised at how fast, in their opinion, it had been done.

"Black-san was telling the truth, he is related, if a bit distantly, to the Uchiha clan."

Neither Sarutobi nor Hadrian were surprised with the news and the healer was shooed out politely so the Hokage could sadly get down to business and inform Hadrian of what had happened to his clan not long ago.

"Uchiha Itachi, a prodigy by any standard, betrayed Konoha not long ago with the act of wiping out the entire Uchiha clan save himself and his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke. After this act of betrayal he fled the village and has since been marked as an S-rank missing-nin. I know this must come as a big shock to you Hadrian-san so please take all the time you need to adjust."

Hadrian was quiet as he sat, with wide eyes, and tried to process this new information that had shocked him to the core. His family had been murdered, again. Betrayed, again. His fists clenched hard enough that nails broke skin and blood dripped to the floor, all attempts made by the Hokage to get his attention failed as he seemed to just zero in on a spot on the floor and direct his rage there so as not to take his anger out on any undeserving.

Finally he spoke, "May I see him?" it was a whisper really.

"I'm sorry?"

"Sasuke," he licked his lips to keep from biting them, "May I see him?" he hoped he didn't sound as desperate as he felt. He needed to meet him, needed to know that he still had living blood.

"Of course, come wait in my office, I'll have him collected." the Hokage stood and motioned for Hadrian to join him. "Shall we tell him about you or would you like to do it yourself."

"I will…"

The rest of the walk was silent as Hadrian allowed a healer, the some from before, to heal his hand. He was left alone in the Hokage's office as the old man didn't want to intrude. Hadrian had tried to argue, it was his office after all, but Sarutobi would hear nothing of it and told him he needed a lunch break anyway.

Hadrian plopped down gracelessly on a couch, sighing and dropping his head into his hands as everything ran through his mind again. He also didn't notice when the door opened around 10 minutes later. He did notice, however, when someone cleared their throat.

His head snapped up and bright avada kedavra green met coal black.

"You're...Uchiha Sasuke, yeah?"

And here is the end of CHAPTER TWO!

Ah yes the dreaded cliche cliffhanger, sorry for this~

Heh so I hope this lives up to expectations~

I mentioned in my warnings and disclaimers in chapter one that this story WILL be SLASH, now I need help deciding a pairing

HADRIAN WILL BE GAY AND IN A SLASH PAIRING

Please help me decide who to pair him with~

Really I only have a small pool to decide from myself but feel free to make a suggestion and i'll let it be put to a vote

-Itachi

-Kakashi

-Iruka

- Make a suggestion, ANYONE MALE


	3. Chapter 3

_Please be gentle with me, this chapter was a bit rushed and I shouldn't have done that but I needed to get it posted while I still had internet avaliable, so please ignore any minor mistakes since i plan to go back and edit those minor things, however if anything big pops out please let me know so I can fix it as soon as possible, I hope people like this chapter and again I apologize for the rushed submission_

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_~Parsletongue~_

**Demons speaking**

*Jutsu*

_Written words_

RECAP OF CHAPTER TWO

_Hadrian was quiet as he sat, with wide eyes, and tried to process this new information that had shocked him to the core. His family had been murdered, again. Betrayed, again. His fists clenched hard enough that nails broke skin and blood dripped to the floor, all attempts made by the Hokage to get his attention failed as he seemed to just zero in on a spot on the floor and direct his rage there so as not to take his anger out on any undeserving._

_Finally he spoke, "May I see him?" it was a whisper really._

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_Sasuke," he licked his lips to keep from biting them, "May I see him?" he hoped he didn't sound as desperate as he felt. He needed to meet him, needed to know that he still had living blood._

"_Of course, come wait in my office, I'll have him collected." the Hokage stood and motioned for Hadrian to join him. "Shall we tell him about you or would you like to do it yourself."_

"_I will…"_

_The rest of the walk was silent as Hadrian allowed a healer, the some from before, to heal his hand. He was left alone in the Hokage's office as the old man didn't want to intrude. Hadrian had tried to argue, it was his office after all, but Sarutobi would hear nothing of it and told him he needed a lunch break anyway. _

_Hadrian plopped down gracelessly on a couch, sighing and dropping his head into his hands as everything ran through his mind again. He also didn't notice when the door opened around 10 minutes later. He did notice, however, when someone cleared their throat._

_His head snapped up and bright avada kedavra green met coal black._

"_You're...Uchiha Sasuke, yeah?"_

END RECAP

**CHAPTER THREE BEGIN**

"Hn."

"Ah good...so…" he trailed off and stood up to walk over and get a better look at him.

"Did they tell you, who I was, I mean." he bit his bottom lip and took in all he could as he stared at the little Uchiha. He had hair just as midnight black as his own, but in an odd style that resembled...well it resembled a chicken, his eyes were shockingly dark and so very weary. He was dressed practically in just some shorts and a blue shirt, some kind of sleeves on his arms that seemed like they would be alright for hiding weapons, and sandals with open toes, those didn't seem safe in Hadrian's opinion. Realizing he was staring too much he looked away, only to look back again as the little Uchiha made a noncommittal shrug and then a shake of the head to indicate, no, he had not been told.

"My name is Hadrian Potter-Black….Uchiha." he added the last name after a pause and watched as the kid twitched and his eyes widened. "It's true, you can ask the Hokage if you'd like. They've already tested my blood and I have paperwork, as well, explaining things." he assured in hopes that Sasuke would believe him. "We're cousins, I guess you might not see that as close but I still count it as family and I hope you will as well...I-" he started to ramble, he was doing this a lot lately it seemed.

-POV Shift-Uchiha Sasuke-

When I'd been roused away from the Uchiha district and brought to the Hokage tower the last thing on my mind was the possibility that I might meet someone related to me. Yet here I was, standing across from this man who had begun to ramble about how his ancestor had been a cast off of the Uchiha clan, a member that had been unable to mold chakra or wield the sharingan.

For awhile I wasn't even sure how to respond yet so I let him continue to rant and ramble as I gathered my thoughts. I had family! Family that wasn't a traitor to the village! It didn't matter how distantly related we were or why his ancestor had been cast away. He and Hadrian were the last Uchiha, he didn't count HIM anymore, and he would be damned if he was going to let someone take his family away from him again. Now he had even more reason to become strong, he'd get his revenge and he'd keep Hadrian safe.

"You'll be moving into the Uchiha estate, yes?"

- Shifty shift -

"Ah-" He was cut off from his train of thought and had to run Sasuke's comment through his head another time before beaming happily, "Of course!" he chirped and bounced over to tug the little Uchiha into a hug, ecstatic when two arms slowly wrapped around him in return. "So what should I call you? Sasuke-san? Or cousin? Or-"

"Sasuke or Sasuke-kun is fine….we're family." he mumbled in response, quickly cutting his cousin off before he could start rambling again. Usually he avoided people who would ramble and talk a lot but Hadrian was different, he was family so he had to deal with it.

"Alright, Sasuke-kun, so just call me whatever you feel comfortable calling me. We've just met so I know things will be awkward for a little bit but that's ok, we have plenty of time to get used to each other." he grinned and ruffled Sasuke's hair, laughing when his hand was smacked away with lightning fast reflexes.

"So….lets go home!~"

Home, Sasuke hadn't really called the estate home since the massacre, maybe now he could again. Some might think he was getting too attached to Hadrian too quickly but he wouldn't care, Hadrian was family, blood, the last he had left and he'd be damned if someone saying their familial relationship was progressing too fast, whatever that meant, would sway his opinion on the matter.

Sasuke was tired, tired of being so angry all the time, of stressing out and being alone, but that would all change now.

"Hn, alright, let's go home." he grabbed Hadrian's hand and led him out of the office and out of the tower. Hadrian grinned and let his little cousin take control since he needed that right now, Sasuke's whole world had kind of been flipped around so if tugging Hadrian along and being in control of something would help him further adjust then why take that away from him.

It was a quiet walk to the Uchiha Complex but it wasn't awkward or stifling. Ok is was just a titch awkward but Hadrian knew they had time to work on that. He held his tongue, since he knew his ramblings would be unwelcomed right now, and just looked around to memorize the path they were taking so he could get himself to and from town and the Uchiha complex alone if need be.

"I'll show you around." the preteen continued to drag him along around the estate and make sure he knew where important things were.

He stopped at a hallway, "The rooms are down here." Sasuke led him to one not far down the hall and on the left, "My room...you can stay in this one." the one across from his own and then one over to the right.

Opening the door Hadrian stepped inside and gave the room a good nice over. It was plenty dusty but he could fix that in no time. There was a bad, a bedside table on either side, a dresser near a closet and then a room off to the side that more than like led to a bathroom. "Pretty cool." he glanced back to Sasuke and gave him a wide smile, chuckling at the head tilt he got in return. "I'll need to clean up a bit but I really like it~" he shuffled over and once more ruffled Sasuke's hair, this time bringing his hand away before it could be smacked, smirking when Sasuke gave him a surprised look over how fast his own reflexes were.

They stood in silence, once again awkward, until Hadrian cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his robe pockets. "How about we have lunch, we can chat while we eat and you can ask any questions i'm sure you'll have." he suggested, beaming when Sasuke nodded and walked out, obviously knowing Hadrian would follow.

Hadrian enjoyed acting like a child as they walked and pointing out all the interesting things he wouldn't see anywhere but in the hidden continents. Sasuke seemed annoyed but after years of living around Snape and learning how to read faces and actions Hadrian knew his little cousin was amused with his childlike behavior. The little Uchiha even pointed out a few things and explained a few others, like why most of the ninja traveled by rooftop instead of through the streets. Seems that some of the ninja running around like that made the villagers nervous, Hadrian thought that was stupid but held his tongue.

By the time they reached the ramen shop, Hadrian had mentioned he'd never had any before and Sasuke supposed he could sit through a meal of ramen at least once to appease his new family member, the sun was setting and all the lights were getting lit or turned on depending on how they were powered. It was quite a sight.

Hadrian plopped down on a stool and chuckled when Sasuke joined him in a more graceful manner. "So, I'm sure you have questions, ask away." He let Sasuke order since he had no idea what would be good.

Sasuke placed their orders and stared at his cousin for a moment before nodding, as if agreeing with himself on how to start, and relaxing minutely.

"Where have you been? I ….I mean…" he huffed and for the first time his expressionless mask cracked and Hadrian could see how confused and upset he was. "Why weren't you here when…. Why only show up now?! After-!" he sighed and calmed himself quickly so he didn't cause a scene.

Hadrian offered a small understanding smile and leaned his elbow on the counter and his cheek on his palm. "I…" He sighed and looked around before wandlessly casting a secrecy ward.

"Let me tell you a story, one about my childhood and my parents." Hadrian brushed some hair from his face and tugged sharply out of nervous habit. "My parents were pretty major players in a war that was going on where I'm from. They went into hiding not long after learning my mother was pregnant with me. There was a special ward or shield around their home so it wa unplottable and impossible to find unless a certain person labeled the secret keeper told you where it was." he licked his lips and focused on the counter in front of them. "The man my parents chose to keep their secret was a long time friend from childhood...but he betrayed them, he gave up their location to the leader of the other side of the war and because of that the man attacked, which led to the death of my parents and I was sent away to live with other relatives." he frowned for a second there.

"I understand how you feel, Sasuke, I know you're upset and I'm sorry I wasn't able to be here for you. Truthfully I didn't know a damn thing about my Uchiha heritage until just yesterday, the moment I found out I set up everything to make my way here, to you." he assured, grabbing Sasuke's shoulder and smiling softly. "I won't be able to replace the rest of our family, I might not even come close...but i'm here now and i'm staying."

Sasuke was quiet as he digested all he'd been told, unsure of how to respond yet so he just turned to his food and began to eat, Hadrian followed right after.

The meal passed in a more comfortable silence that was only interrupted when they two Uchiha argued over who would pay until finally Hadrian gave in. They headed home with smiles.

Ah sorry this chapter was pretty short even though I said they'd be longer

Im also sorry if no one likes how this chapter was played out, I do understand that some readers might have reservations about Sasuke so suddenly being accepting of a new person in his life but in my opinion I think that as an orphan, to learn that you have family, proper blood family, that wants t be in your life and look after you and whatever, that would be a welcome relief. He's not going to suddenly give up his idea of revenge and getting stronger but now he has the goal of revenge and the need for power to be strong enough to keep Hadrian from being targeted by anyone...namely Itachi.

So personally i'm happy with it and I hope that once more i;ve lived up to expectations~

As for the poll on who to pair with Hadrian let's see what i've got so far

Itachi: IIIII II

Kakashi: IIIII

Iruka: III

Asuma: I

Zabuza: IIII

Ibiki: II

Genma: II

OMC: I

Kisame:

Izumo:

ALSO

Mpreg: II

Magical Adoption: I


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_~Parsletongue~_

**Demons speaking**

*Jutsu*

_Written words_

**_recap of chapter three_**

"_I understand how you feel, Sasuke, I know you're upset and I'm sorry I wasn't able to be here for you. Truthfully I didn't know a damn thing about my Uchiha heritage until just yesterday, the moment I found out I set up everything to make my way here, to you." he assured, grabbing Sasuke's shoulder and smiling softly. "I won't be able to replace the rest of our family, I might not even come close...but i'm here now and i'm staying."_

_Sasuke was quiet as he digested all he'd been told, unsure of how to respond yet so he just turned to his food and began to eat, Hadrian followed right after._

_The meal passed in a more comfortable silence that was only interrupted when they two Uchiha argued over who would pay until finally Hadrian gave in. They headed home with smiles._

* * *

Once Hadrian and Sasuke arrived home it was later so they simply said their 'good night's and headed to bed. Each had a hard time falling asleep, Hadrian due to excitement and Sasuke from a mixture of excitement and nerves.

By the time they both fell asleep it was well on to midnight.

Hadrian was never one to sleep in and it showed since he was up shortly after the crack of dawn. It took him a minute to recognize his surrounding and remember his eventful day he'd had. With a smile he rolled out of bed, thankful he'd done some cleaning charms before getting to sleep last night, and headed for the shower.

While cleaning up he pondered on the notion of making breakfast, dismissing ti quickly since he didn't know what was available or what Sasuke liked. With that in mind he decided to go shopping today after setting up things with gringotts and Konoha so the goblins could transfer some of his money into the Uchiha bank account and he didn't have to worry about using up Sasuke's money.

Shower over, and dried off, he dressed in his usual muggle attire and decided to go clothes shopping as well while he was out today. Since he didn't actually know when Sasuke got up in the morning or if he had academy things today he knocked on his cousin's door and chuckled when a sleepy grumbled was his reply.

A minute later the door opened and a grumpy looking Sasuke with, more than usual, mussed up hair huffed up at him and glared. Hadrian was used to worse ones from Snape so he just flashed a beaming smile. "Mornin, sunshine~ Wasn't sure what you had going on today so I thought I'd let you know I planned on visiting the Hokage real fast and then going shopping for groceries!~" he chirped out, smirking when his chipper tone had the angsty preteen groaning in annoyance.

"Hn."

Taking that as a simple grunt of understanding he ruffled Sasuke's hair and fled before the grumpy kid could lash out. He was all ready for the day he just headed off for the Hokage tower. Since it was a clear shot from the Uchiha estate there wasn't really anyone to run into.

Hadrian chatted with the secretary, and a few stray ninja in the building, until he was cleared to see the old man. Once in his office it was quick work figuring out financial things and Hadrian went ahead and let the Hokage inform his higher up stationed ninja of the return of an Uchiha to the village. He was sure, with how good ninja were with information gathering, that the whole village would know by lunch time.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did Sasuke react to you?" Hadrian had been about to leave when the Hokage had sprung the question him.

"Ah, I don't mind." he hummed and sat back down with a small smile. "He was surprised, obviously, but I think he took it well overall. He did have questions and i'm sure he has more still but I plan to explain everything tonight after dinner."

"Everything? So even your magic?"

"Mmhmm, magic and all." he sighed. "With how similar magic can be to chakra I know he won't really care." the wizard shrugged. "Also we decided to classify my magic as a uh...Ke- kekkei genkai?" he hoped he said that right.

Sarutobi nodded and laughed softly, "Yes a kekkei Genkai of sorts, as such you don't have to explain anything to anyone who might see you perform some kind of magical feat, just tell them it's a clan bloodline and you don't want to share any more about it." he assured the teen.

"Ah good, I might tell some people later if I get close to them, but right now I only want Sasuke knowing."

"I understand."

"Well it's that's all I better get going so I have time to prepare dinner after cleaning, the place is a mess."

The hokage laughed and shooed Hadrian out of his office after getting a promise for the wizard to visit him every now and then. Hadrian was alright with that since the man reminded him of Dumbledore at times and that was a welcome familiarity.

Stepping into the fresh air Hadrian took in a deep breath and chuckled as he exhaled, it'd been a long time since he'd felt relaxed enough to go outside without some kind of disguise. He was loving the new freedoms of not being a celebrity.

He strolled along the dirt roads and leisurely made his way to the market so he could first go clothes shopping, then he'd focus on foods and cleaning supplies, he didn't do all cleaning by magic.

He loved seeing such variety and colour everywhere he went and wondered if something more practical would be called for, or if he should even try to get some kimono to wear every now and then. He didn't really know much about proper kimono etiquette and didn't want to end up offending someone by doing things completely backwards. He decided he'd put off getting anything like that until he had Sasuke around to help him out.

This cut down his shopping time, for clothing at least.

He was very much enjoying himself as he wandered around the stores and picked out anything that caught his eye, he'd never been able to do this before and he was sure he seemed like an excitable child in a candy store with how overjoyed he was at doing his own shopping with no one trying to attack him and avenge their master or anyone trying to cling onto him and demand he marry them or sign something for them.

As he went along he chatted with a few of the shop owners or workers to get help deciding what to wear since for the first half of his life he wore nothing but cast aways and after that the school he went to has a uniform so he'd never really coordinated an outfit for himself.

They were happy to help and seemed to find his chirppy disposition amusing and cute, he couldn't count the number of girls and older woman who would just sigh and cuddle up onto him, he found that for some reason he didn't mind since he knew they weren't trying to feel him up or trap him in a marriage contract.

A few stores later and a good number of bags of clothes he was wore out and hungry. He stepped out of the shop he'd been in and looked around to see if he could find a place to grab some food. He hadn't been paying enough attention to what was right around him since he stepped onto the road and almost immediately crashed right into someone and fell back onto his ass with a gasp and a groan.

He was gathering his bags when a hand was thrust out towards him as the person he'd bumped into offered to help him up, "O-Oh thank you, haha i'm not normally so clumsy." he assured as he dusted himself off and smiled brightly at the helpful stranger.

* * *

Author notes!~~~

I'm sorry this one is so short as well, gah I keep saying they'll be longer but then I just frick it up because I decide to change something and I need to post something quicker to get my author notes out quick because I hate it when an author note is the whole chapter and nothing else is posted, so please forgive me. SO!~ Who should our dear little Hadrian have bumped right into?

So the poll is going well but I am sadly going to have to cut Itachi from the poll, I know a lot, A LOT, of people have voted for him but after some talking with a few friends and figuring things out Itachi just wouldn't be a good choice for Hadrian in the long run. This isn't because I don't like the pairing, I LOVE THE PAIRING, just not for this particular story, not for what I have in mind so I'm very sorry for those who voted Itachi, I feel pretty bad for not figuring this out earlier.

Going along with that I also must cut Kakashi and Iruka from the poll as well, i'm sure this will also make people upset so I apologize again for not having realized sooner what I wanted to do with Hadrian and what kind of partner I wanted him to have. I know a lot of people have already voted for them and I will allow them to change their votes. I apologize again but this is how it will be since I now have different plans for Itachi, Kakashi, and Iruka.

Also, hopefully you're still reading and don't hate me for the above statement, some people have reviewed saying they want Hadrian with someone who in the anime/manga is female. This is a SLASH story, Hadrian is homosexual and will be in a homosexual relationship.

**So the poll now reads, again I apologize for having to cut Itachi, Kakashi, and Iruka, as thus**

Genma: III

Ibiki: III

Zabuza: III

Kisame: I

OMC: II

Shibi: I

Inoichi: I

Asuma: I

Izumo&Kotetsu: I

**Yes threesomes are a thing that is allowed**

Mpreg: IIIII IIII

Magical Adoption: III

**Now for ages since some people have asked. The ages for people, as of right now**

Hadrian: 18

Itachi: 16

Kakashi: 25

Iruka: 21

Ibiki: 26

Zabuza: 25

Genma: 28

Kisame: 28

Shibi: 38

Inoichi: 37

Asuma: 26

Izumo: 23

Kotetsu: 23

Sasuke: 11


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE AT END OF STORY~**

**CONTAINS POLL RESULT AND NEW POLLS**

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_~Parsletongue~_

**Demons speaking**

*Jutsu*

_Written words_

_**Recap of chapter 4**_

_A few stores later and a good number of bags of clothes he was wore out and hungry. He stepped out of the shop he'd been in and looked around to see if he could find a place to grab some food. He hadn't been paying enough attention to what was right around him since he stepped onto the road and almost immediately crashed right into someone and fell back onto his ass with a gasp and a groan._

_He was gathering his bags when a hand was thrust out towards him as the person he'd bumped into offered to help him up, "O-Oh thank you, haha i'm not normally so clumsy." he assured as he dusted himself off and smiled brightly at the helpful stranger._

* * *

"It's no problem at all." the teen smiled politely as he took his hand back after helping Hadrian up.

The wizard just beamed and made sure he had all his bags before letting out an amused chuckle. "Still, thank you. Oh I should introduce myself." he laughed and held out a hand. "Hadrian Potter-Black Uchiha. Though I suppose here it would be Uchiha Hadrian." he trailed off and pouted, mouthing words as he ranted in his mind, only snapping out of it when his hand was grabbed.

"Yakushi Kabuto."

Kabuto hadn't really been expectation to meet anyone today, let alone have the meeting said person through bumping into them. Eve less did he expect for this person to introduce themselves as an Uchiha and then begin to silently mouth things. He took Hadrian's hand to get his attention and found himself letting out a small laugh when the male blushed in embarrassment.

"Uchiha? I was under the impression the only one left in Konoha was younger and still in the academy." he wondered what Hadrian's story would be since he didn't think he was lying but had no idea how it could be that another Uchiha just popped up overnight.

"Oh! Yeah Sasuke is but well… now there's me. Surprise!" he laughed and took his hand back. "After some happenings from where i'm from I found out that I was related to the Uchiha's me and Sasuke are cousins and I now go by Uchiha, i'm sure that by this afternoon the whole village will know." He didn't plan to just explain everything to a practical stranger but he saw no harm in letting a few things be known so when rumors started someone could spread the truth at least.

"I see, well it's nice to meet you."

"You as well Yakushi-san." he grinned and adjusted his bags. "So this might be an odd request but i've been in this village for a day and uh…" hmm he wasn't sure how to word his next comment.

"You don't know where anything is?" amusement was thick in his tone of voice.

"Yep." why be shy about it, he was new after all.

"I'll show you around, if you'd like." The shinobi offered, amused when Hadrian visibly relaxed.

"Wonderful! Thank you so much, I just need help getting to a place I can buy groceries really. I can just wander around and familiarize myself on a later date I guess." the wizard hated to think he was stealing away Kabuto's day by having the teen show him around like his own personal tour guide.

"Nonsense, I'd be happy to show you around." he assured with a polite smile.

Seeing no reason to decline Hadrian spent the next few hours being led around and shown the sites of Konoha with Kabuto as his guide. Hadrian liked him, he was polite and knew so much about everything. It was nice to have someone who didn't mind his rambling or dumb comments and questions. Sure Sasuke hadn't seemed to mind but when it came to family it didn't matter.

It was around noon that they decided to break apart since Kabuto had to deal with some after mission follow up things and Hadrian needed to get home before the groceries could spoil. They parted with the agreement to meet up on the weekend so Hadrian could be shown around more and Kabuto managed to convince the wizard to make lunch sometime.

As Kabuto walked off he sighed and then grinned as he slipped a small card out of his pocket, with a small infusion of chakra the blank card was soon covered with a picture and information about one Uchiha Hadrian. The teen was pretty interesting and between his rambling Kabuto had learned a lot about him, nothing big but he could tell Hadrian had some secrets to him. Secrets he would eventually find out of course, he was a spy and gathering information was what he did.

Hadrian rushed home and was quick to put groceries away since he also had a large home to clean up before Sasuke got home. He decided to do things the muggle way so he could think about things and wind down while doing so. As a child cleaning had at first just been a chore but after awhile it became a welcome thing, like cooking, and he grew to almost enjoy doing it since it gave his idle hands something to work on and it gave his mind a task.

Though he could could now clean as an almost subconscious action so in the forefront of his mind he could mull over information. His day had been pretty good, he'd met someone new and felt he was well onto forming a friendship with the polite ninja. Though there had been something in the back of his mind that had him keep up a sort of guard around the bespectacled nin. Constant Vigilance was still ingrained into him and he was always one to trust his gut. For now he'd keep in contact and deal with things as they came. He had thought of maybe using a slight legilimency probe but he'd never really mastered that art, only Occlumency, and was worried he'd mess up or his mental attack would be rebuffed since the mind of Shinobi were different than that of Wizards and Muggles.

This was all thought about, and much more like what he'd make for dinner, as he went about dusting and washing old sheets and things, replacing them with fresh and clean ones. A few times he got too caught up in his thoughts and he'd trip or run into something, when that happened he laughed it off after, for some reason- reflex probably, apologizing to whatever he bumped into.

With the general dusting and cleaning done he sent about a little vacuum whirlwind to clean off a floors and ceilings, a spell he'd learnt while scouring the Hogwarts library for inane things to take up time over the holidays.

With all that taken care of he decided to start on a simple dinner, though he wasn't sure Sasuke would like it since it was prepared more like a western dish than something native to the hidden lands.

He was just a ball of nerves by the time Sasuke made it home, he'd been mulling over how he would go through sharing more of his past with his little angsty cousin in hopes of getting him to open up to him. Finally he'd settled on trying to connect with him by sharing some stories that might show they had things in common.

Hearing the door he set the plates he'd grabbed from the cabinet aside and went to welcome Sasuke home.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, welcome home!~" he grinned at the surprised look on the kids face. "How was school? What kinda things do you learn at the academy?!" Hadrian asked, very curious. He wanted to ask more but felt that just bombarding his cousin with questions wouldn't be helpful so he restrained himself.

"Hn...the usual shinobi things… throwing weapons...basic taijutsu and ninjustu." he mumbled, not sure how to respond since most people knew what went on since they either went to the academy as well or had gone when they were younger.

"That's pretty cool, i'll have to get you to show me all the stuff you can do, I bet it's pretty amazing~" Hadrian hummed and ruffled Sasuke's hair, something that was becoming habit.

Sasuke swatted his cousin's hand away but couldn't keep the slight smile off his face, it's been so long since he'd had someone waiting for him when he got home and it was a nice feeling, he hadn't realized how much he really missed that.

"I made dinner! I wasn't sure what you really liked so I hope it's ok." he gently tugged Sasuke into the dining room, after he'd taken his sandals off, and had him sit while he grabbed their plates and drinks. Coming back he set it down. It was just a simple dish of pan fried chicken strips with the usual sides.

"It's fine Hadrian-kun." Sasuke assured and waited for his cousin to sit before they began to eat.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Hadrian cleared his throat after a sip of water, "...So I think I should tell you more about myself...my history to help you understand things."

"So I told you about my parents, what happened to them, and how afterwards I was sent to live with relatives." he never really referred to them as 'family'. "Well they weren't the best kind of people but that doesn't matter." he sighed and lightly tugged on a few locks of hair as he spoke.

"Well let's fast forward about 10 years. I was 11 now and it turns out I had been enrolled in this special school for the gifted, it was the school my parents went to and their parents had went to, my name had been down since my birth really. I was so excited." he chuckled softly. "Anyway, it was on the train ride there, haha yeah we took a train to school, that I met my first real friend.." at least he had thought they were true friends.

"His name was Ronald Weasley but we just called him Ron, anyway, we were friends for 4 years before I found out the truth. It was pure chance that I found out really. I was in bed but couldn't sleep so I was about to get up and go for a walk around to clear my head when I heard movement from outside my bed's curtains. I laid back down and kept quiet."

"I uh-" Hadrian sighed again and rubbed his face, "It was his little sister, Ginny, he had a really big family I should have mentioned that...i'm rubbish at telling stories. Anyway, anyway, it was Ginny and she had come to talk with him. I didn't know why she had waited till night to do so but I was curious so I listened in. It turns out they had gotten together so late at night so they could talk about me...and how they were tired of being my friend and couldn't wait until school was out so Ginny could seduce me, trick me into a marriage, and then kill me so she would inherit all my money and titles. The Potter name, and the Black name, are famous where I come from. More than the Uchiha title kind of."

"I'm pretty much royalty but we can talk about that boring stuff later." he knew his story was kind of not making sense because he hadn't yet told Sasuke about his magic, he should have started off with that little secret first. Oh well he could do that now.

"I should have uh… started this story with something different, a secret I wanted to tell you." Hadrian rubbed his face. "I told you I was rubbish at telling stories."

Sasuke had been quiet the whole time and was a little shocked at the story of betrayal, he supposed his cousin was trying to find a way to connect with him, he was glad Hadrian was trying and would admit it was working. Though now he was curious about this secret he had.

"Just go ahead and tell me now, I understood your story but if the secret would help me understand more, let's hear it."

Hadrian loved that Sasuke was so damn smart and understanding.

"Ok...fuck ok." he laughed softly and relaxed a little. "So I told you how when I was 11 I got accepted into a school for the gifted." he waited for Sasuke to nod, "What if I told you that the school was really a place for people like me to learn about witchcraft and magic."

"Magic?"

"Mmhmm, I know you probably don't believe me right away so how about I show you. Also at times magic can seem a lot like a jutsu but I can prove it isn't since magic can do so much more." Hadrian grinned and with a wave of his hand one of the chairs at the table was transfigured into a live dog that barked a few times and looked pretty excited.

Sasuke, assuming it was just some sort of genjutsu, of course tried to dispel any chakra but was shocked when nothing happened and the playful dog was still there.

"What? So… it's just a summon?" he tried to make sense of it.

"Nope, just a dog that used to be a chair." he grinned and changed it back. Then he took to doing a few more simple spells like changing some things colour or having something float around, even some more transfiguration.

Sasuke tried to pass it off as jutsu of some sort but eventually he had to admit to the fact that some of the things Hadrian was doing couldn't be the work of any jutsu he'd ever heard of, he gave in and decided to just believe in magic.

"So what can magic do?"

"Almost anything really." Hadrian smiled and put everything back to normal with a few waves of his hand, he never really used his wand anymore unless he planned on doing large amounts of magic at once.

"So now you know about my magic, which the Hokage and I have agreed to keep mostly secret, anything I do that someone sees will be labeled as part of a kekkei genkai from my mothers side of the family since I can't produce a sharingan or anything." he explained with a grin.

"Sounds like a smart idea." Sasuke agreed.

"So how about dessert?" Hadrian snapped his fingers and they both chuckled when a tray of little deserts floated into the dining room and settled on the table between them. They spent the rest of the night talking more about magic and Hadrian's time at Hogwarts and all the adventures he got into.

Hadrian was happy he had someone he could share all his stories with, he even got a few good stories from Sasuke in return, most of them were about the academy and this 'dobe' he mentioned often.

* * *

**And so we end chapter 5**

**I bet no one even had any idea that I planned to suddenly introduce dear Kabuto, who I just adore~**

**I hope this chapter will please people and I hope one of it seems too rushed or quick, if you see any big issues please let me know so I can fix it, also I usually keep poll results on my bio but it's very slow to update so bear with me, yeah?**

**So not many author notes this time since I think I got most of it out of the way, i'll just comment on the pairing poll and then introduce a new poll for something fun**

**So for the pairing the poll is mostly over, mostly because I have decided on…**

Zabuza!~ hurray~

haha but i am also leaving the poll open because I like the idea of our dear little Hadrian in a threesome ;3

So who should complete this trio?

haha yay more voting

Ibiki

Genma

Orochimaru [ personally I adore him to bits and I could very easily make it work… after, of

course, I find a way to fix the whole him being a bastard thing ya know~ ]

Kisame

or make a suggestion~

People I will **NOT** add to the possible threesome, sorry it's nothing personal

Shibi

Inoichi

Asuma

I love them personally but I don't see a threesome working, sorry again

**AND NOW THE NEW POLL**

**WHAT SHOULD HADRIAN'S ANIMAGUS FORM BE?~**

-Cat [ make a suggestion on the breed, something big preferably]

-Wolf/Dog [ again suggest a breed]

-Snake of some sort

-Make a suggestion


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_~Parsletongue~_

**Demons speaking**

*Jutsu*

_Written words_

Let's starts off with a small authors note so there's no confusion. This story does start a year before the events of the anime/manga of Naruto, I did this so Hadrian has a full year to make connections and instill himself in Sasuke's life as a family figure he can count on and trust.

In this chapter I plan to have a few time skips, up to a few months since I don't want to spend like 10 chapters just getting up to the start of the action. In fact this chapter has a timeskip, about a month so not too bad really. Just warning now in case it seems i'm having things happen fast in these next chapters coming up.

* * *

_**Recap of chapter 5**_

"_So how about dessert?" Hadrian snapped his fingers and they both chuckled when a tray of little deserts floated into the dining room and settled on the table between them. They spent the rest of the night talking more about magic and Hadrian's time at Hogwarts and all the adventures he got into._

_Hadrian was happy he had someone he could share all his stories with, he even got a few good stories from Sasuke in return, most of them were about the academy and this 'dobe' he mentioned often._

* * *

It had been a month since Hadrian had come to Konoha and started a new life with his little cousin and he'd never been happier. His relationship was Sasuke had progressed and he was slowly pulling the little Uchiha out of his angsty shell.

On most weekends, or whenever he could catch him with time off, Hadrian would be toured around more by Kabuto, by now he already knew a good chunk of the village but he and the polite shinobi had formed a sort of friendship. In some ways Kabuto reminded him of Hermione, but luckily this book worm was far more polite and far less demanding when it came to knowing what Hadrian was up to. Sure he was as curious as any friend was about what someone was doing but he never pushed for answers, which Hadrian really appreciated.

Currently the two of them were on their way to the academy, Hadrian wanted to take Sasuke some lunch since the little Uchiha hadn't had time to make sure to grab it himself. After that they'd probably tour some place of the village the wizard hadn't been to yet.

"You're not planning on embarrassing your poor cousin are you?"

Hadrian sputtered, as if insulted by his comment, and pouted, "Kabuto! I would never!" maybe that comment would have been believable if the wizard hadn't smiled at the end.

"You're incorrigible, Hadrian-kun." Kabuto was too amused to sound stern.

"I don't know the meaning of the word." he grinned and playfully smacked Kabuto's shoulder. Kabuto just stopped and gaped at him, "Did you just smack me?" again he sounded more amused than anything.

"Stop being a little bitch, Kabuto~." with his tongue stuck out he grinned when Kabuto once more looked affronted.

"Did you just call me a bitch?!"

"Yep!~"

"Well you're a…. a uh…"

"Haha sweet little Kabu-chan can't think of a bad word~" he teased, laughing when the horrid nickname had Kabuto glaring at him. Too bad the medic nin couldn't keep up the glare since Hadrian's naughty language always had him grinning, especially when he spoke like that around mothers and children and they just lost their minds.

Kabuto just sighed, still smiling, and shoved Hadrian into the Academy.

Stepping inside Hadrian had a short chat with the woman at the front desk and was directed to the classroom where Sasuke would be, he'd come just before break, as planned, and wouldn't have to worry about disrupting the class. Even though he planned to be pretty disruptive anyway. As he neared the classroom his chuckling gained a dark edge and a slight manic quality, as well as getting louder.

Poor little Sasuke was in the classroom and heard the laughter as his older cousin approached. With a muffled curse he slunk down in his seat, gaining the attention of Iruka and a few students. They were startled away from staring at Sasuke when the door jerked open and Hadrian bounded inside with a wide smile, Kabuto following sedately behind and shaking his head in disapproval.

"Sasuke-chan!~" he cheered, earning horrified gasps the fan-girls since he had dared tease their beloved Uchiha. Sasuke just groaned and slunk down further into his chair, praying to any deity that would listen to just strike him down where he sat.

No such luck.

Hadrian bounced over, ignoring anyone in his way, and plopped himself down right on Sasuke's desk and sat his little bento box down. "So I noticed that my poor ickle cousin forgot to grab his lunch this morning~" the wizard sing-songed, further shocking the class. Everyone knew by now that there was another Uchiha but no one expected that Uchiha to be like Hadrian, so bouncy and chipper...and insane.

Sasuke sighed and sat back up, no use trying to hide now, plus he did like that Hadrian cared enough to make sure he had lunch everyday, he just wished that sometimes his excitable and less than sane cousin would calm down.

"Thank you Hadrian-kun." he took the offered bento box and grumbled when he felt the familiar ruffling of his hair, he'd just about given up on trying to stop when Hadrian did that.

"Ah c'mon there's no need to thank me, I'm happy to take care of you." he cooed, grinning when his words earned him a barely there blush from the stoic preteen. "Sooooooo~"

Sasuke winced at that tone, it meant Hadrian was up to something.

"So?" his sighed reply.

"Introduce your classmates for me~"

"They can introduce themselves if they stop gaping like idiots." the avenger grumbled and dug into his food so he didn't have to talk anymore. This had Kabuto laughing at Hadrian's pout and walked over to console his dramatic friend.

"I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO AND ONE DAY I'LL BE HOKAGE!~ Are you really Sasuke-teme's cousin?"

The sudden shout had hadrian stumbling, luckily Kabuto caught him and turned him to face the loud blond who had made himself known.

"Ah yep, little Sasuke-kun is my sweet ickle cousin~" he smirked at the glaring boy who just huffed through his nose and kept eating, trying to ignore them. "My name is Uchiha Hadrian, for anyone who doesn't know~"

Naruto was pretty shocked, hell most of the class was, this new Uchiha was nothing like Sasuke and nothing like how the others had been before the 'event'. He was chipper and possible a bit unhinged but overall seemed kinda normal, not stoic or stuck up or anything.

"So is Naruto-san one of your little friends Sasuke-kun?" the response they both gave had Hadrian laughing hard, they were adorable. "Oh you two are so cute." he hummed and ruffled Naruto's hair, pretending not to notice when the blond seemed to flinch in response to his touch. He filed that away for later and kept the smile on his face.

"Naruto-san, since little Sasuke is being a grouchy-face, how about you introduce the rest of the class to me." he hummed and let the excitable blond do the talking. He seemed happy to do it and in no time Hadrian had the names of Sasuke's classmates. A few of them kinda stood out and were interesting.

There was a lazy genius, Nara Shikamaru, a loud little twat, Haruno Sakura, a shy little sweetheart, Hyuuga Hinata, a boy with fleas, Inuzuka Kiba, a little chubby boy who looked like a sweetheart as well, Akimichi Choji, another loud blond who seemed a bit too interested in Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, and finally a very quiet boy wearing sunglasses indoors, Aburame Shino.

"Tsk such cute little assassins in training~" he cooed, getting odd looks from most of them, amused from the other ones. The teacher, Umino Iruka, was torn between scolding the older Uchiha and laughing. He'd had a few meetings with Hadrian when he would secretly stop by to see how Sasuke was doing and they had formed a sort of friendship.

The rest of the lunch break was spent by Hadrian chatting up a few of the little ninja in training until Kabuto dragged him out of there, claiming they needed to get themselves some lunch. They left, but not before Hadrian pounced into his cousin and affectionately embarrassed him some more.

Sasuke watched him leave with a small sigh, he wasn't able to keep from grinning either as he put the half empty bento box away and got back to class work, who knew he'd enjoy having a cousin around to bother him all the time.

* * *

I'm sorry for the wait and not so long chapters, gah, I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE the next one will be longer, but also might take a few days to release since I want to make sure it still flows properly, please be patient, also I love seeing reviews and knowing what you think, I love getting input from you all~

The weather had things getting crazy here and I've not been home as much as I thought I would be, my apologies~

So the polls are going very well, I love seeing the votes for Orochimaru since that baddie has always had a place in my heart hehe~

I'll have voting go on for another chapter I think and then i'll announce the results, so keep going~

**Results thus far**

Orochimaur: IIIII II

Ibiki: IIIII

Kabuto: II

Kisame: IIII

Genma: II

**As for the animagus poll**

Cheetah: I

Snake: I

Siberian Wolf: II

Hyena: I

Panther: IIIII I

Dire-Wolf: I

Nundu: I

Fire Cat: I

Hawk: I

Quetzalcoatl: I

Lion: I


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_~Parsletongue~_

**Demons speaking**

*Jutsu*

_Written words_

* * *

_**Recap of chapter 6**_

_The rest of the lunch break was spent by Hadrian chatting up a few of the little ninja in training until Kabuto dragged him out of there, claiming they needed to get themselves some lunch. They left, but not before Hadrian pounced into his cousin and affectionately embarrassed him some more._

_Sasuke watched him leave with a small sigh, he wasn't able to keep from grinning either as he put the half empty bento box away and got back to class work, who knew he'd enjoy having a cousin around to bother him all the time._

* * *

Hadrian was loving his time in Konoha, he'd never felt so free just to be a normal person. No one stared at his scar or asked for his autograph or demanded they get married and have 'savior' babies, ugh, he was only a bit popular at times because people still hadn't gotten over there being a 'new' Uchiha, but whatever. He'd been here for about 4 months now and things were going great for him and Sasuke. They got along easier now and the little angsty teen had opened up and began to actually talk with him more besides just the idle chatter of talking about what went on at school.

They were both just happy to have family and it must have finally set in that Hadrian wasn't going anywhere, he was sticking around and planning to take care of him for as long as Sasuke would let him.

He'd also developed a pretty strong friendship with Kabuto and they were almost always seen out together just hanging out or Kabuto was trying to reign Hadrian in so he didn't cause too much trouble with all the things he got up to. Though it didn't always work and poor Kabuto was stuck helping clean up whatever chaos the elder Uchiha would create. But really he always looked more amused than upset anyway so he couldn't really mind that much.

Currently Hadrian was stalking after his prey as he soundlessly walked down the street at a safe distance away from his target. He'd been following him for weeks now and wasn't liking what all the signs he had seen were pointing to. Seeing as no one else would do anything about this he'd have to take it into his own hands to get things done properly. Following him into a building he kept out of sight until the last possible moment and tackled the shorter figure through the open doorway and pinned him, "Naru-chaaaaaan!~" he cooed out loudly as the shocked blonde screamed and struggled, until he realized who it was that had jumped him and relaxed with a weak glare that was really more of a pout.

"Hadrian-kun!" he huffed cutely and tried to push the larger male away, "You scared me half to death!" the kyuubi container whined.

Hadrian rolled off of him and just laughed as he brushed himself off and started to look around the blonde's apartment, not liking what he was seeing. The place was small and messy as all hell broke loose, but besides that things just looked...shitty. The windows were all either cracked or just covered with duct tape, the floor was scuffed and stained and missing slivers at places. It looked like there was no upkeep or care for the place at all and he knew it couldn't all be just Naruto being a slob.

Speaking of Naruto, he was a bit nervous and embarrassed to have someone in his place and seeing the state of it, he didn't like people knowing how bad it was. "Ah um… Hadrian-kun...um-"

"Just call me Hari." he chuckled softly and waved away Naruto's concerns.

"Eh, Hari?"

"Mmhmm, Hadrian is such a long name plus it's hard for people here to say so just call me Hari." he shrugged. Some people had trouble pronouncing his 'western' name right so he decided a nickname was fine since the other alternative was to just have people call him Uchiha all the time, how boring.

"Oh alright, Hari-kun..um...what are you doing here?"

"I was following you."

"Eh?!"

"Mmhmm." he smirked. "I've been following you for weeks now but this is the first time I've managed to sneak into here to get a good look."

"Why have you been following me?!"

"...I was worried."

"...W-what?"

"I was worried, Naruto, I didn't like what I saw when I followed you around. How the villagers treat you is horrible." Hadrian huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he turned to face the preteen. "You're just a kid and they're so horrid to you and I can't stand it because you don't deserve it." he declared with a frown.

Naruto wasn't really sure how to respond to that, he'd been dealing with the villagers acting like that his whole life without anyone saying anything so it was almost just a normal thing for him, but now to have someone so surely declare that the villagers were in the wrong and not him he as a thrown for a bit of a loop.

"...I don't like you living here either...we'll have to spend the rest of the day finding you a new place." he started to explore and nudge things with his foot if it was in his way.

"A new place?! I can't! I can barely afford to live here!" He blurted out, slapping his hand over his mouth when he realized what he'd just said. "I...I mean…"

"It's alright Naruto." he headed back over and ruffled his hair. "You're only an academy student so it's not expected for you to have a lot of money, plus with how bad the villagers are I wouldn't put it past them to be raiding your rent to outrages prices...I'll handle that though~" he chirped out with a bright smile.

"...Ah...um ok…" Naruto wasn't sure if he should feel bad for whoever Hadrian handled or not, he decided to just not think about it and go along because fighting against Hadrian was like fighting against an act of nature… a very chaotic act of nature.

"So let's hurry up and get going Naru-chan, we have a long day ahead of us!~" Hadrian cooed and grabbed Naruto's hand to pull him along. "We'll grab some lunch and then Kabuto will meet up with us, he's bringing you a proper change of clothes because, really, why would you wear orange when you're a ninja it's just not- "

As Hadrian rambled on Naruto allowed himself to be pulled along and smiled, a warmth in his chest growing. He liked that Hadrian cared so much even though they'd only met a few times when he showed up at the school to terrorize Sasuke. He'd almost come to see Hadrian as a sort of cousin for himself as well, but he'd never say that out loud for fear of rejection, just because Hadrian was nice to him didn't mean he actually wanted them to be family or anything.

Hadrian kept on ranting about this or that as he led Naruto away from the bad part of Konoha where the blonde lived and to some of the nicer housing developments. He was going to find Naruto a decent place no matter what it took, the usual rules against spells on muggles be damned; besides it wasn't as if the ministry would be able to find out anyway, he was an adult in the wizarding world and even if he wasn't he was far away where they'd never know he was using magic.

It wasn't as if he planned to harm anyone really, just make some persuasive arguments that no one would be able to refuse.

"Eh...Hari-kun...I don't really think I can afford to live in a neighborhood like this." he admitted a bit shyly, a huge contrast to his usual exuberant and bubbly self. Hadrian just waved his concerns away. "Naruto-kun relax. I've already gone through the paperwork of claiming you as a sort of ward of the Uchiha estate. I wasn't allowed full ownership, which was annoying, but you're sort of almost my kid. You're for sure under my care so I can choose where you live and if anyone wants to start something they'll have to worry about alienating the entire Uchiha clan, we aren;t much but we still have some pull here." he grinned.

It took Naruto a minute to respond, with a bright smile he tackled onto Hadrian in a huge and clung tightly. The wizard laughed and patted his head. A few civilians were watching with frowns as the demon brat of konoha was hugging onto and corrupting the new Uchiha. Years of having people watch your every move and stare at you had Hadrian knowing when he was being watched, he glanced over at the civilians and gave a harsh glare that could have made Snape proud. They all blanched and quickly got back to whatever they were doing.

Happy to see that they were now minding their own damn business he went back to leading Naruto around and looking at different apartments, any arguments made over Naruto being there were cut short with whispered threats or spells to have them keep their mouths shut.

* * *

I know this is a horrible place to just end the chapter but I just wanted to get something, anything, posted after my longer than usual little hiatus. Ugh i'm really sorry it took so long just for this little update. Things have been kinda crazy for me lately with school and a few days ago I slipped into a little bit of a slump where I just stayed in bed all day feeling bad.

I do hope to try and regulate things so I can have a sort of set day when I know i'll have a chapter ready to post so bear with me please. As for the pairing poll it's closed.

Some might not be happy with it but the pairing will be Ibiki/Hadrian/Zabuza as a threesome~

As for the Animagus poll, that's ended as well since I am happy with things.

Hadrian will be a panther, but far larger than the usual panther...think… hmm say dire wolves are about 5 feet from the ground? Yeah say about that big

Again i'm sorry for this small and late update, ugh I really need to work on things


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_~Parsletongue~_

**Demons speaking**

*Jutsu*

_Written words_

_**Recap of chapter 7**_

_It took Naruto a minute to respond, with a bright smile he tackled onto Hadrian in a hug and clung tightly. The wizard laughed and patted his head. A few civilians were watching with frowns as the demon brat of konoha was hugging onto and corrupting the new Uchiha. Years of having people watch your every move and stare at you had Hadrian knowing when he was being watched, he glanced over at the civilians and gave a harsh glare that could have made Snape proud. They all blanched and quickly got back to whatever they were doing._

_Happy to see that they were now minding their own damn business he went back to leading Naruto around and looking at different apartments, any arguments made over Naruto being there were cut short with whispered threats or spells to have them keep their mouths shut.  
_

* * *

Hadrian had been in Konoha for half a year now and things were all going smoothly, besides when he got around and caused all sorts of chaos. He had spent his last month fending off anyone trying to cause trouble over his claim on Naruto being a ward of the Uchiha estate. The kyuubi container was now living in a much better apartment and was no longer stuck in those nasty orange jumpsuits. It had been a hassle getting him to wear things besides orange, he was still trying to get him to tone it down at times, but so far things were going much better for the little blonde and Hadrian couldn't be happier.

Currently there was a break from academy classes for whatever reason, Hadrian hadn't really cared too much and was just excited to have his ickle Sasuke-kun around the house more. Right now the shinobi in training was sleeping in so Hadrian decided to fix some breakfast and then talk to Sasuke about them doing something together today and then a few days on and off until he started back at the academy again.

He cooked with the radio on so as he moved around the kitchen with grace no one thought the rambunctious Uchiha would have. In no time the room was alive with wonderful sounds and smells of a delicious breakfast, something that roused the youngest Uchiha out of his bed and had him stumbling into the kitchen with a sleepy yawn, "Morning….Hari." he'd also taken to calling Hadrian by that nickname.

"Oh! Morning Sasuke-kun, haha, I had planned to wake you up when I finished but i'm almost done anyway." he chuckled and stopped what he was doing to ruffle Sasuke's hair for a second.

Sasuke just grumbled and grabbed silverware and whatnot so he could set the table for breakfast. He knew Hadrian never expected him to but he liked to help out when he could. Hadrian always did all the chores now, while he never seemed to mind, Sasuke wanted to let him know he'd always have help if he needed or wanted it.

"So, Sasuke!~" He chirped up as he strolled into the dining room with serving plates of eggs and bacon. "I was thinking we could have a day out together~" he suggested as he headed back into the kitchen and then came back out with more serving plates of food. Sasuke was a growing boy who used so much energy at school and Hadrian himself was no slouch during the days so he needed all the energy as well.

"Hn...sounds fine to me." he shrugged and sat down next to his cousin with a small smile. "Could we stop by the weapons shop? I need some more shuriken."

"Sounds fine to me, I was always curious about what was going on in there but I've never had much of a reason to stop by."

Hadrian was happy they reached an agreement and the rest of breakfast was filled with comfortable conversation about random things. Though Hadrian did ask about Naruto and how the teachers were treating him.

Months ago when Hadrian had begun these questions it had annoyed the little Uchiha, but after seeing how the dobe was treated by villagers and teachers at times he wasn't even doing anything wrong he hadn't been very pleased. There was a difference between being scolded or reprimanded for a prank or for trouble he caused and how horrible they treated him on a regular day basis. Once he realized Hadrian was trying to help the blonde idiot he decided he could help as well, it didn't mean he liked Naruto or anything though.

"Umino-sensei treats him well, he yells when the dobe is late or sleeps in class but that's expected, otherwise he's pretty nice. He treats him to ramen usually every day I think." Sasuke mumbled as he picked at his food with a fork.

"All the other ones though, they're horrible to him, even when he hasn't done anything wrong." He didn't understand why. "He'll be just sitting there, maybe even paying attention, and they're just nasty to him." He didn't like it. Being antisocial and seeing the blonde as a sort of rival was one thing but Sasuke hated people who bullied others, especially if there was no real reason for doing so.

"Is it only the teachers?" Hadrian already knew the answer to that.

"No...it's the villagers too, most of them at least." the young Uchiha sighed and set his fork down, the topic making him lose his appetite momentarily.

"They look at him with so much hatred, i've even seen a few throw things at him...no one will sell to him, the few that do sell him things for double the price or faulty merchandise. That can't be legal!"

Once breakfast was gone and their conversation trailed off Hadrien went to get dressed for the day while Sasuke cleaned up, something he always did since he claimed Hadrian did the cooking so the least he could do was clean up afterwards.

Hadrian stepped back into the kitchen, around 7 or so minutes later, dressed and ready for their day out. "Let's get going Sasuke~" he grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him out of the house. Sasuke just chuckled softly and allowed it, knowing full well it was just easier to go along with his cousin instead of fighting him, plus he enjoyed being treated like a child every now and then, he enjoyed knowing Hadrian really cared for him and wanted to keep caring for him.

"Did you want to go by the weapons shop now and get that taken care of first thing?" Hadrien offered as he kept a hold on Sasuke's hand and swung their arms between them lightly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but didn't protest, "That sounds fine with me, if we wait 'till later it might get crowded." the little Uchiha pointed out.

"And we know how much my ickle Sasuke-chan hates crowds~" Hadrian cooed and laughed at Sasuke's momentary scowl. Sasuke could just be the cutest thing at times.

Sasuke led the way to the weapons shop and Hadrian finally let go once they stepped inside. It was pretty impressive, the array of weapons on shelves or mounted on the walls. A few of them he easily recognized, kunai, shuriken, swords, senbon. There were also plenty he'd never seen before and decided to take a closer look as his little cousin talked to the man behind the counter about getting his kunai.

Sasuke paid for his new weapons and placed them away in his thigh pouch before turning to find and collect his wayward cousin. He soon found the wizard just staring at a few weapons on the wall with his head tilted in slight confusion and he was muttering to himself in a different, odd, language. As if the wizard had sensed him stepping close he stopped all this odd behavior and turned to the youngest Uchiha with a bright grin, "Sasuke~ You're done? Ah that's sugar~ Let's go~"

Once again Sasuke's hand was grabbed and he was led out by an enthusiastic cousin who was now rambling about just visiting a few stores to kill time. Also he wanted to decorate the house some since all the furniture they had at the time was stuffy and boring. The house was too sleek, too 'modern' in his mind. Sasuke didn't mind as long as they didn't pick out anything ridiculous.

Hadrian was eager to drag Sasuke along to pick things out. It would be their home, their home with their combined taste so if left no room for doubt on who lived there, on who was a family. Stepping into a furniture store he 'oohed' and 'aahed' a moment, wide eyed, before grabbing Sasuke's hand once more and bounding off in a random direction.

They ended up in the lighting section and the wizard had a grand time pointing things out and spouting off places for it. Sasuke added his own opinion every now and then, smiling as he watched his cousin bounce around like a hyperactive child. In the end they decided what all they wanted would be too much for themselves to carry in one trip so they talked to the store manager; They would write down what items, and how many, they wanted as they walked around the shop and once done they'd leave the list and payment with the owner and he would have it all delivered the next day.

Happy with that arrangement the two Uchiha were free to walk around and point things out to their hearts delight. Sasuke found himself very much enjoying the shopping trip and even laughed a few times when Hadrian made some nasty comments about a particularly ugly item. The wizard had an odd way with words that was just ridiculously entertaining at times.

Hadrian was loving this family outing and was very excited to see Sasuke laughing and smiling more. He really needed to help Sasuke out of his shell some more.

The two Uchiha spent half of their day wandering in and out of shops along the street, buying this and that and whatever caught their eye. They were both having a blast and agreed to do this again sometime soon. In a life where you were trained from a young age to hold things in and train to become a shinobi, a killer for hire, it was nice to have these free moments were Sasuke didn't have to worry about someone attacking him.

* * *

**GUH I HATE CUTTING IT OFF HERE**

**but if I don't it'll be forever until I get this fic updated and I don't want it getting stagnant and dead**

**So this chapter was just some Hari/Sasuke family time~**

**Next chapter will have a small timeskip and soon enough the ball will get rolling and things will get crazier than ever~~~**

**So the pool for Animagus form is over yes, but some people felt Panther was a bit overused and cliche and I can kind of agree so how about an offer**

**Who would be alright with Hadrian having more than one Animagus form?**

**Just leave a vote -shrug-**

**Again sorry for cutting off so soon, this is my first fic and everything so bear with me as I try to make sure this one is as good as can be**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_~Parsletongue~_

**Demons speaking**

*Jutsu*

_Written words_

_**Recap of chapter 8**_

_The two Uchiha spent half of their day wandering in and out of shops along the street, buying this and that and whatever caught their eye. They were both having a blast and agreed to do this again sometime soon. In a life where you were trained from a young age to hold things in and train to become a shinobi, a killer for hire, it was nice to have these free moments were Sasuke didn't have to worry about someone attacking him._

* * *

Hadrian smiled as he and Kabuto strolled along the street, headed for a popular cafe that Chūnin and Jōnin usually hang out at. He was there to meet up with Iruka and the three of them would be having lunch, after visiting the Academy so often the two had formed a sort of friendship. Hadrian liked hanging out with the shy ninja and found it his personal goal to get him open up more and be more assertive out of the classroom setting, he reminded him so much of Remus that it hurt at times.

"Tsk, you're so weird Hari." Kabuto gave him an amused smirk as he stopped outside the cafe and held the door for the wizard.

"You're such an asshat."

"I meant it in a good way, bitch."

"How could you mean that in a good way?"

"I meant it's just odd how blasé you are around shinobi when other civilians tend to avoid them when possible." he pointed out.

Hadrian just shrugged and pulled him along so he could navigate the tables and plop down next to the brunette they were here to meet. Iruka jumped slightly, he'd been caught up in a conversation with a woman standing beside him.

"Oh! Hari-kun, you're early." he smiled politely and greeted Kabuto, even Iruka used Hadrian's nickname.

"Mmhmm~ Decided to come a bit early since it was quiet around the house, Sasuke is having a training day." he shrugged and smiled at the purple haired and scantily clad shinobi who'd been chatting with the academy teacher.

"So who's this? A girlfriend?" he teased, laughing as Iruka sputtered and tried to defend himself with a red face. The woman just laughed and gave him a wild grin.

"I like ya, brat."

Hadrian just smiled and laughed when Iruka calmed and glared at him.

"Hari-kun, Kabuto-kun this is Mitarashi Anko." He pointed to them. "Anko-san this is Uchiha Hadrian and Yakushi Kabuto." Iruka introduced the three with a smile.

They all said their greetings and Anko plopped down by Kabuto since that was the only open seat.

"So you're the new Uchiha Brat the village is still going crazy over?"

Hadrian laughed and nodded, "I am indeed, I wonder what all kinds of things they've been saying, good things I hope." He'd learned how to just tune out the idle gossip.

"Some are torn between the usual Uchiha worship and the others are horrified that you've taken up taking care of that little blonde brat that runs around causing trouble." she shrugged, not really caring too much about the bad stigma attached to the little Uzumaki.

The wizard just grinned and gave a shrug of his own.

"So Iruka-kun is a teacher, what do you do Mitarashi-san?" he was curious.

"No harm in letting you know I basically do recon and gather info." she hummed, just giving out a basic job title.

Hadrian nodded and smiled as the waitress came over and they all gave their order, he was amused to note that Anko only ordered dango.

"So Hari-kun, how is Sasuke-san doing at home? It's been nice to see him coming out of his shell around others." Iruka inquired, happy that the poor little Uchiha had proper family again.

"Sasuke-kun has been growing in leaps and bounds, i'm pretty proud of him." he grinned widely, loving how he's helped his little cousin and how Sasuke had helped him in return.

"While we're on the subject of Sasuke-kun." Hadrian grinned and leaned back as the waitress arrive, interrupting their conversation to give them their drinks and let them know their food would be ready soon. "Who do you think is likely to be his Jounin instructor?" Hadrian wanted to know who would be in charge of teaching his precious cousin to defend himself as a ninja.

"Probably that Hatake guy." Anko shrugged. Her words got an instant reaction from Iruka who scowled a little.

"Oh? So what's wrong with this Hatake fellow?"

Iruka let out a small huff and tucked a strand of free air behind his ear, "Hatake Kakashi is a superb ninja, he was a child prodigy and it still one of our finest…"

"But?"

"He's a pervert and a lazy shinobi who's is always late to everything and takes nothing seriously." The school teacher complained with a stern frown.

"Hm, well I'll wait and judge him based on how well Sasuke-kun feels he's teaching the team." Hadrian shrugged. "No need to make an assumption about someone i've yet to meet."

"That's a smart way to look at it Hari-kun." Kabuto smiled kindly as he nibbled on his food slowly.

"I know I wouldn't want strangers making assumptions about me before they' met me." he shrugged, knowing all too well how that felt. "But if he turns out completely useless in Sasuke-kuns training to become stronger then i'll have to make sure he's not in the way." he grinned sharply before taking a sip of his drink.

Anko shrugged and then smirked when she spotted a friend, she raised her arm up and waved it around violently, making Iruka lean back out of the way an Hadrian laugh. The man she's signaled over was pretty tall and muscular, very handsome in Hadrian's opinion.

"Guys, this is Morino Ibiki, a big slouch that needs to learn how to lighten up~" she smirked at the slightly frowning man who just rolled his eyes at her antics and sat when she motioned for him to pull up a chair, sometimes it was just easier to go along with whatever Anko was doing, he'd learned that the hard way.

"Ibiki-san, this is Yakushi Kabuto, Umino Iruka, and the village hot shot Uchiha Hadrian." she introduced them all and Hadrian winked as his name was said.

"Wonderful to meet you Morino-san~" the wizard cooed, sharing a grin with Anko.

Kabuto and Iruka just released twin sighs, knowing it wasn't a good thing that these two had met. Hadrian alone was chaos, Harian with little Naruto was just anarchy, but now if all three of them ever brainstormed Konoha would be doomed.

Hadrian just smiled innocently at the large man while checking him out. He was young and his hormones were still raging so hanging out with some hot men was always a welcome thing for him. Kabuto was too bookish for him an Iruka was too much a sweetheart, but this Morino hottie seemed like he could be a pretty good choice. He'd never gone much further than some heavy petting back in the wizarding world since having a lover was too dangerous, but now he had all the freedom he could want and he figured it was time to get back out there.

Ibiki let out a small chuckle as he took a seat at the corner of the table next to Hadrian, who very much enjoyed the company. "Hello Mitarashi-san, Uchiha-san, Umino-san, Yakushi-san." he greeted.

"Oh c'mon Ibiki, just call me Anko." she figured working together, sort of, for so long meant there was no reason to be all polite and proper, how boring that was. "Same here, feel free to call me Hari-kun or whatever, it seems to be a nickname that's caught on~"

The man just ignored her, though nodded to Hadrian in acceptance of the nickname, and turned his focus to the others present the table in hopes of better conversationalists.

Hadrian flashed a sweet grin, "So You work in interrogation right?" he got the nod and pressed on, "What's the longest someone has lasted in a room with you before giving up?" he'd lived through a war, no need to be shy about the gruesome parts.

Ibiki grinned, the next conversation was filled with vague yet still gory details that only a shinobi, and Hadrian, could stomach and that was how the rag-tag group spent the rest of their afternoon.

* * *

Gah I know this is crazy late and i'm crazy sorry

My old computer, as I had to type this up on a new one, finally up and died on me so I had to scramble around to make sure I could save as many files as possible and get them transferred over. I hope to have more regular updates soon, longer ones as well since I keep promising them and never delivering, you all must hate me.

So, aren't we happy Hadrian has met one of the lovely men who will be in his life?~ Aren't I horrible to cut it off as soon as he has, darn me.

well please leave a review, no flames, and I will hopefully get the next chapter out soon, which will be around the start of the manga/show so it means the start of more action goin on, yay!~


End file.
